


Use Your Words

by Dustybaby



Series: Supernatural Imagines [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2027343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustybaby/pseuds/Dustybaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Sam bringing you to the edge over and over again and making you beg for him to fuck you while he asks you “what do you want?” again and again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Use Your Words

The first time could have been an accident. Sam was working his fingers against my panties, my body was rushing to come from the stimuli alone. Sam was sucking and nibbling on my neck. And Sam knew I was too shy to ask him to not leave me hanging. 

"You wanna come for me, baby?" He growled as his fingers sped up in a tight circle. I was panting and whining with my legs shaking. I shot up and used a trembling hand to pull him to my lips. 

The annoying trilling sound of his phone echoed off the bedroom walls. I knew who it was. Good ol Dean, with excellent timing. Dean had been following a lead and left us alone in the bunker to keep working for the weapon to kill the son of a bitch monster.

Sam kissed me harder and pulled his hands from my body. I groaned and glared at him. 

"Hey Dean!" He said with surprising joy in his voice. I threw myself back on the bed and slipped my hand down inside my panties between my legs. My fingers grazed over the wet aching lips. Sams strong hand pulled on my wrist with a stern look. My mouth fell open as I stared at him. 

'No.' He mouthed and pointed at me. 

I groaned and rolled to my side away from him. I stared at the wall and felt my body relax back to the calm it was earlier. I closed my eyes as he said goodbye and sighed. 

"Im taking it that he found nothing." I commented and rolled back to him. 

"Yeah. Dean is going to tap the local talent as he put it and said not to wait up for him."Sam said as he crawled over me and kissed my lips. His big hands moved up my sides and behind me. Stopping at my shoulders to lift me off the mattress. 

"You sure you dont have-" I started but he cut me off with a deep kiss that was welcomed. My legs curled around him and scooted closer. His finger moved to the hooks of my bra and deftly removed it in seconds flat. His head dipped and kissed my neck then chest, taking a nipple in his mouth and swirling his tongue around it then sucking. I whimpered and grabbed his hair. 

He pulled away and.let the cool air dimple the skin then moved to the other nipple doing the same to it. I loved his mouth, the things he could do with.his tongue were breath taking. One hand slid down my back then into my panties around my hip, he curled his fingers and pulled them off as I carefully rose up a little. He smiled against my lips as he threw them across the room. 

He leaned forward and pressed me against the mattress. His hand escaped my back and gripped my breast kneading the skin and rolling the nipple as his other hand explored between my already wet lips. I moaned softly and pushed against him. He moved his mouth from mine and kept going, leaving a mix of soft kisses, nips and wet sloppy kisses from my neck, between my breasts and over my belly. He stopped at the ridge just above my lips and placed a kiss. 

"Tell me what you want..." he said with a low rumble. 

I bit my lip and closed my eyes, I wanted too but the idea made my heart jump into my throat. Sam's long finger slipped inside of me and slowly pumped. He lowered his body and kissed my folds then flicked his tongue between them. Sam eased a second finger into me then a third. He worked fast, using his tongue and fingers to build me up. I was covered in a sheen of sweat, swearing and moaning his name. 

He pulled his mouth from my clit and kept his fingers inside of me. He slowly eased the third finger out and sat up. I was already glaring at him in between tossing my head back and moaning. 

"Don't stop, Sammy!" I groaned and pushed against his fingers. 

"Use your words." He said with a dark voice.

I groaned and chewed my cheek. Sam's second finger slipped from me, grazing over the swollen bundle of nerves. My legs jerked and I grunted. His single finger left inside of me slowed carefully as he watched my face twist. 

"Dont stop, Sam!" I begged. 

"Tell me what you want,baby." Sam said slowly as his finger pulled from me. My hips pushed into the air and I grolwed with irritation. I wanted him, his lips on my body and fingers and cock inside of me but I couldn't say that! I bit my lip and looked away from him.

Sam slithered his body up mine and kissed me. His hand touched the side of my neck as he pushed our kiss deeper. My legs wrapped around his hips and pushed against him. 

"All you have to do is tell me what you want."he purred in my ear and sent a shiver rolling down my side. 

"I want you." I whispered back, "Please Sam."

He pushed his hips into mine, I could feel through his thin green boxers that he was painfully hard. He pushed against me again this time placing soft kisses to my lips and trailing them down my chin then my neck. He sucked on my skin as he grinded slowly against me. I knew that he was leaving bruises on my neck and I didnt care. The slow drags of his clothed cock were working me back up and making my head spin.

In the back of my head I was singing his praises, Sam was able to keep his cool and not blow his load while he teased me. But I also hated him for doing this to me, building me up and not letting me come. Sam kissed my breasts then sucked on the skin a little harder making it a point to leave a mark. He pulled back and smiled at me deliciously slow. 

His hands slid up my legs and pulled them from his waist. He backed off the bed and dropped his underwear. He slid back in place. He used a hand to spread my folds wide as he placed the head of his cock between them. I shuddered and moaned from the feeling of his skin on mine. He rubbed the head of his cock against my clit and moaned a little as he folded forward to kiss my belly. 

"All you... have to do is, fucking tell...me what you want." He spoke slowly with a pained sounding voice as he rose up and looked at me.

"I can't." I managed to.get out. 

"I hoped you'd say that..." 

He pulled back from my belly and pushed his cock further up between my lips and back down. The head of his cock teased the entrance and pulled back. He slid his cock up and teased between the folds.

"Sam please!" I whined the moaned and rocked my hips up. Sam groaned and his head fell forward. I tried to close my thighs but he pulled them open. 

"Tell me what you want." Sam said with a hard groan. 

Everything in my body was beating to the pace of my heart that was racing. My teeth were gritted and I was damp from sweat. My pussy was aching to be touch, I wanted Sam. I needed him to fuck me. His fingers slid down my thighs and grazed over my folds. 

"Please fuck me." I managed out in a whisper then chewed my lip. I moaned out and rocked my head back as he thrusted between my very wet lips. A whine came from my mouth, I was tense and aching. 

"What?" Sam asked with a wide smile.

"Sam!" I protested and curled my fingers into his sheets.

"I didnt hear what you said." He said with a shaky voice.

"Please!" I begged, "Fuck me, Sammy!"

"That's my girl!" Sam pulled me forward and kissed me hard. He let me back and followed me as he leaned over me. 

Sam wasted no time slamming into ne. I was revved up and ready to go. His hips pistoned fast against me. His cock pulled and pushed into me as his head fell to my shoulder. He was groaning and cussing between kisses.

"I fucking love you." He hissed as he worked harder. I cried out and gripped his back, my nails dug into his skin and scraped down his back. I wanted to leave welts in his skin to remind him what he did to me. 

"Yes! Sammy!" I called out feeling my body break. Relief washed over me, starting in my toes and sped up through my body. I came hard feeling the release hit me hard. I let out loud and deep moan. 

Sam sped up and pounded into me. He let out all the air in his lungs as he groaned. His body tensed and he shuddered then fell forward on top of me. 

He was panting as hard as me. Then he chuckled, he leaned up as his cock slipped out of me and kissed me.

"You've got a filthy little mouth..." he teased.

"You're an ass." I laughed then kissed him. 

" All you have to do is ask and I am all yours." Sam said breathless with a smile. 

I slapped his arm as he hugged me.


End file.
